Ornamental nail decoration is a practice which likely predates recorded history. More recent contributions to the art include the fabrication of artificial nails formed of metal, layers of polish, and the like. As an example of artificial nail articles disclosed by prior U.S. patents, Lewis, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,356, discloses a multi-layered artificial nail comprised of a flexible fabric secured on one side thereof to a human digital nail, the opposite side of the fabric having an ornamental film layer secured thereto. While the prior art is replete with examples of artificial nail structures securable to a human digital nail for aesthetic purposes, there exists a need for an artificial nail which can be formed to the particular contours and dimensions of the wearer of such a nail and which is reinforced to prevent damage to the artificial nail. Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for forming a reinforced artificial nail, particularly a fingernail, directly onto the nail of the individual intended to wear such nail, the invention further comprising the article of manufacture thereby formed.
The present method relates to the formation of a reinforced artificial nail, particularly a fingernail, on the nail of the individual intended to wear the present artificial nail. In particular, the present method comprises the disposition of a mask over the digit bearing the natural nail on which the present artificial nail is to be formed. A layer of a polymeric material, preferably an acrylic polymer, is applied in fluent form to the surfaces of the natural nail and onto surfaces of the mask, the fluent polymeric material being allowed to at least partially set. A reinforcing element, such as a rigid pin or cloth-like sheet of "glass" fibers or other similar material, is then disposed on the layer so formed. A second layer of fluent polymeric material is then applied over the first layer and the reinforcing element disposed thereon, the mask being subsequently removed on solidification of the layers of polymeric material to allow the reinforced artificial nail so formed, which nail adheres to the natural nail surmounted thereby, to be shaped in a conventional manner such as by means of a nail file.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for forming a reinforced artificial nail on a natural human digital nail to increase the apparent length and aesthetic appearance thereof.
It is another object of the invention to provide a reinforced artificial nail directly formable on a natural human digital nail and formed of at least two layers of a polymeric material having a reinforcing element disposed therebetween.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reinforced artificial nail having a reinforcing element comprised of a rigid pin longitudinally and centrally disposed within said artificial nail.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.